tenaciousdfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
This is a list of Tenacious D merchandise. Originally, merchandise was made and supplied through The Actor's Gang Theater Company via mailorder until 2000. After this, Tenacious D signed to Tannis Root Inc. and their merchandise is available through the online store, Kung Fu Nation. In Europe, Tenacious D signed with Firebrand Inc. from 2006 to 2013, in 2013 they moved to Bingo Merchandising with merchandise available through online store, Frocksteady. T-Shirts: 1998shirt.jpg|1998 - Black Tarot 1999whiteshirt.jpg|1999 - White Illustration Sasquatchorg.jpg|2001 - Sasquatch Dickso.jpg|2001 - Dickso Metal.jpg|2001 - Metal (Baseball Jersey) Steamerls.jpg|2001 - Red Cleveland Steamers (Long Sleeve) TENACIOUS D - Wanted Shirt.JPG|2002 - Wanted TENACIOUS D - Steamers Shirt.JPG|2002 - Cleveland Steamers 124091.gif|2002 - Los D Tenaces Download (1).jpg|2002 - Fuelled by Satan Download.jpg|2002 - Metamucil Backtoback.jpg|2006 - Back to Back 5052905250054-1-zoom.jpg|2006 - He is Real 10D64.jpg|2006 - Vintage Guitars 10Dballs.jpg|2006 - Balls 10Ddarkduckfront.jpg|2006 - Duck 10D104.jpg|2006 - Tarot (Long Sleeve) 10D103-G.jpg|2006 - Girls Tarot Thermal Tenaciousdhealider.png|2009 - Outside Lands Festival Havingaball.jpg|2010 - Have a Ball Blizzcon King T-shirt.jpg|2010 - Blizzcon King Blizzcon Logo T-shirt.jpg|2010 Blizzcon Logo TENACIOUS-D - ROTF shirt.JPG|2012 - Rize of the Fenix Include: Plain or June 2012 UK show dates TENACIOUS D - Truck Shirt.JPG|2012 - Truck TENACIOUS-D - Dawn of D shirt.JPG|2012 - Dawn of The D Include: Plain, 1st Europe Leg Dates, US Leg Dates, 2nd Europe Leg Dates, 2nd Europe Leg Dates with only UK shows TD03 m s white 1.jpg|2012 - Krewson KREWSON.jpg|2012 - Krewson Long Sleeve Tenaciousdsurf.jpg|2012 - Surf Explosivoii.jpg| 2012 - Explosivo II Unicornii.jpg|2012 - Unicorn II 2012jazz.jpg|2012 - Jazz sasquatch.jpg|2013 - Sasquatch II oldschool.jpg|2013 - Old School Plain, 2013 Acoustic, 2014 Asian, 2015 Acoustic 2013fhg.jpg|2013 - Gently TENACIOUS D - Wizards shirt.JPG|2013 - Wizards Tenacious D - Santa.jpg|2013 - Satan Magseven.png|2014 - Magnificent Seven Asian Tour 2014redtarot.png|2014 - Asian Red Tarot 10d158_a.jpg|2014 - Skiing Sasquatch Include: 2015 Plain, 2014 Aspen Dates 10d159_a.jpg|2014 - Skiing Sasquatch (Long Sleeve Aspen) 2015blackout.jpg|2015 - Blackout 10d161.jpg|2016 - Pick of Destiny stubbsshirt.png|2017 - Stubbs BBQ Sweatshirts: Merch - Red Hoodie.jpg|2001 - Red Cleveland Steamers Hoodie 4605555634.gif|2001 - KG/JB Hoodie Images.jpg|2002 - Tarot Hoodie Tenacious d hoodie rocks 6691.gif|2002 - Rocks Hoodie Merch - Steamers Hoodie.png|2002 - Blue Cleveland Steamers Hoodie Merch - Steamers Hoodie Brown.png| 2006 - Brown Cleveland Steamers Hoodie WBM331-AFTH.jpg|2006 - Power Couch Hoodie Hoodie-tenacious-d-metal.jpg|2006 - Metal Hoodie TD06h m s black 2.jpg|2012 - Watching You Zipped Hoodie Td-hoodie.jpg|2013 - Watching You Hoodie TD16h m s navy.jpg|2015 - Skiing Sasquatch Hoodie Hats / Caps / Beanies: 2001 Tarot Cap.gif|2001 - Tarot Cap 2001 - Dickso Cap.png|2001 - Dickso Cap JB Beanie.png|2001 - KG/JB Beanie 2006 Pick of Destiny Beanie.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Beanie 2006 - Pick of Destiny Cap.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Cap 2006 Satan Knit Hat.png|2006 - Satan Knit Hat Sas - Knit Hat.jpg|2006 - Sasquatch Knit Hat 2013 - Krewson Cap.png|2013 - Krewson Cap 2013 - Revised Satan Hat.jpg|2013 - Satan Knit Hat (Revised) 2016 POD Cap.jpg|2016 - Pick of Destiny Anniversary Cap Stickers / Buttons: Buttstickdtl.jpg|2001 - Button & Sticker Pack Acdcstick.jpg|2002 - JB/KG Sticker NewDsticker.jpg|2003 - Gremlin' Sticker 10D101.jpg|2006 - Sasquatch Button & Sticker Pack Sticker - merch - ROTF.jpg|2012 - Rize of the Fenix Sticker Guitar Picks: Tenacious D - Merch - Funct. Necklace|2006 - Functional Necklace Tenacious D - Merch - LED.jpg|2006 - Replica Necklace Tenacious D - Merch - Replica Pick.jpg|2006 - Replica Clayton - Pick Light.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Light Gauge Clayton Pick - Medium.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Medium Gauge Clayton - POD Heavy.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Heavy Gauge Miscellaneous: 4610159051.png|2001 - Zippo Lighter 4610159050.png|2001 - Tarot Socks 4610159237.png|2001 - Bottle Opener Tenacious D - Merch - Cumrag.jpg|2002 - Cumrag Friendshipmedal.png|2002 - Friendship Medallion Keychain.jpg|2002 - Keychain 10D52.jpg|2003 - Rocks Mug S-l1600.jpg|2003 - Tarot Mug 10Dbeerhuggy.gif|2003 - Tarot Beer Huggy 10D50.jpg|2003 - Tarot Tote Bag Tenaciousdskatebaord.png|2005 - Los Tenaces Skateboard HL02500799.jpeg|2005 - Tenacious D Tab Book condom.jpg|2006 - Cream Dream Catcher Condom Foamhands.png|2006 - Pick of Destiny Foam Hands Windowcling.png|2006 - 17"x11" Pick of Destiny Window Cling tenaciousdlunch.png|2006 - Lunchbox with Drink Container 51EQfB+V0YL._SY300_.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Tab Book 2007uscalendar.jpg| 2006 - Pick of Destiny 2007 Calendar (US) Ukcalendar.png|2006 - Pick of Destiny 2007 Calendar (UK) scarftenaciousd.png|2013 - Satan Knit Scarf Tenaciousdtote.png|2014 - Gently Tote Bag Tarotsocks.png|2017 - Tarot Socks (Revised)